Redemption
by mysticfairy.21
Summary: Drago est infiltré dans l'Ordre du Phénix en tant qu'agent double. Mais en vivant auprès de ses ennemis, il en apprend beaucoup plus sur lui-même qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.


**Bonjour ! Ma première Song Fic sur "Behind blue eyes" de Limp Bizkit. En espérant que ça vous plaira. Comme d'habitude, les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs... Bonne lecture.**

oOoOoOo

_No one knows what it's like  
__To be the bad man_

Non, personne ne sait, car la seule personne qui savait est morte et m'a laissé seul, me léguant ainsi le titre de méchant. Je l'étais déjà avant, jamais Potter et sa clique n'ont eu la moindre once de confiance envers moi, et je le leur rends bien. Tout est limpide, je ne suis là que parce que je ne veux pas mourir. Mais avant, Rogue était le traître, l'agent double, celui qui avait tué Dumbledore, et je me faisais un peu oublier. Tout ça est bien fini...  
Ce rôle me convient parfaitement, je suis le vilain petit niffleur, l'arrogant gamin qui se cache de la colère de son ancien maître dans les jupes de son ennemi. Mais je me fiche bien de ce qu'ils peuvent penser. Je suis moi. Le sang prévaut, c'est la vérité et prétendre le contraire serait de la pure mauvaise foi. Il suffit de constater à quel point les sorciers issus de longues lignées sont puissants. Ce n'est pas un hasard.

_To be the sad man  
__Behind blue eyes_

Je suis le Serpentard dans l'antre des Lions, je suis l'homme mauvais, celui qui ne pense qu'à son propre salut et se moque bien de l'avenir des autres. S'ils savaient à quel point ils ont raison...  
Que ferais-je de leur amitié ? Je n'en veux pas, pas plus que de leur compassion. Je suis en mission.  
Ce leitmotiv m'est essentiel pour survivre ici. Je dois me le répéter constamment pour ne pas craquer. Pourquoi me demanderez-vous ? Parce que derrière mes yeux bleus si froids, caché derrière toute cette glace, se trouve un cœur. Certes, il est atrophié et étouffé par toute la haine que je porte envers ceux que je côtoie, ainsi qu'envers le Maître, mes parents... Je les hais tous, tous autant qu'ils sont, eux qui font de moi un homme malheureux. Mais au fond de moi, savoir que ma vie ne tient qu'à la réussite de cette mission est ma planche de salut. Si je devais laisser parler le Drago qui se cache derrière la glace, cela ferait longtemps que l'amitié, l'amour, le soutien que se témoignent les protégés de Dumbledore auraient eu raison de moi. Et ça ils ne le savent pas non plus.

_And no one knows  
__What it's like to be hated  
__To be fated to telling only lies_

La haine, je la connais tellement bien. Elle est ma compagne depuis tant d'années que nous avons appris, elle et moi à cohabiter ensemble. Elle est ma seule amie, la seule vraie. Elle ne triche pas, elle reflète mon âme. Pas de faux-semblants, pas de compromis avec la haine, et ça me convient. C'est pour cela que la haine que je reçois des autres ne me touche pas, elle ne fait qu'accentuer celle que j'abrite en mon sein et la potentialise. Je suis sûr que le Balafré, qui sait que je le déteste, ne ressent pas la moitié de ce que moi je ressens. Mais c'est lui le pauvre petit martyr après tout.  
Il a perdu ses parents, c'est moche, mais je préférerais ne plus avoir les miens que de subir la vision actuelle que j'en ai. Deux serviteurs bien éduqués par un homme complètement à côté de ses pompes. C'est vrai. Admettre la supériorité des Sang-Purs est une chose, exterminer tous les autres en est une autre. C'est aussi à cause d'eux que je suis coincé ici. S'ils n'étaient pas mes parents, en particulier ma mère que je ne pourrai jamais renier, j'aurais pu être un autre. Mais ils m'ont piégé avec eux, et je n'ai pas le choix. Cela aussi, personne ne s'en doute. Du moins personne ne veut le prendre en considération, alors je suis condamné à mentir. Je mens à tout le monde, à l'Ordre, bien-sûr, qui pense que je me repentis, mais aussi aux Mangemorts quand je leur dis durant mes contacts que c'est un calvaire de rester au Square Grimmaurd, ce qui est vrai mais pas pour les raisons que je leur donne. S'ils savaient que c'est à cause de l'ambiance chaleureuse du quartier général qui me fait crever de jalousie et non de la puanteur des traîtres à leur sang...

_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
__As my conscience seems to be  
__I have hours, only lonely_

Mentir tout le temps, c'est comme s'effacer soi-même, et plus le temps passe et plus je me sens vide. Parfois j'en arrive à espérer une victoire rapide d'un camp où l'autre, et je ne veux pas savoir duquel, tant que ça signe la fin de la souffrance. Tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir enfin vivre libre de toute attache. Je suis jeune, et j'ai aussi des rêves. Mes rêves, ils sont loin d'être vides eux, ils sont l'exact opposé de ma conscience embrouillée par les jeux de pouvoir et la dissimulation. Quand je me réveille le matin dans cette chambre au quartier général, l'odeur du café et des croissants chauds chatouillant mes narines, une amertume si grande prend possession de moi que j'en ai presque la bile qui monte à la bouche. Dans mes rêves aussi, ça sent bon le café le matin, et les rires retentissent autour de la table à laquelle je suis assis, lisant mon journal entouré de mes enfants et de ma femme. Mais ce ne sont que des rêves, qui n'ont leur place que dans les heures interminables que je passe seul et morose, à attendre ma libération de ce monde infecté par la noirceur de l'âme des gens.

_My love is vengeance  
__That's never free_

Je reconnais quand même que je suis bien loti, j'ai un toit, de la nourriture et de la compagnie, même si elle m'exècre plus qu'elle ne me séduit. Je sais par mes contacts qu'à l'extérieur, la bassesse de l'humanité est libre de s'exprimer et ne s'en prive malheureusement pas. Et le pire ? C'est que je sers l'homme qui a libéré ces bas instincts. Je suis prisonnier ici, sans chaînes aux pieds toutefois, dans cet endroit qui ressemble plus à une pension de famille qu'à un centre des opérations pour une organisation qui tient en échec Voldemort depuis plus de vingt ans. Et je sais que pour ce confort, auquel je n'ai aucun droit de prétendre, je dois payer. Et l'addition est particulièrement salée.  
Dame Vengeance a été très inspirée sur ce coup-là.  
Je vous le disais au début de ce monologue, la vie ici est un véritable calvaire, même si je suis bien traité. Et c'est parce qu'elle est là. Oui elle, celle-là même à laquelle vous pensez. Vous pouvez rire, je suis moi-même atterré par le pathétique de ma situation. Moi, Drago Malefoy, Mangemort infiltré dans le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis presque un an, est amoureux d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Je ne saurais dire comment c'est arrivé. J'ai toujours détesté cette fille, aussi loin que je me souvienne, tout en elle me donnait des envies de meurtre, de ses notes scandaleusement meilleures que les miennes à ses cheveux aussi emmêlés que les vieux balais de Quidditch de l'école. Et lui pourrir la vie me procurait une satisfaction immense. Elle a été la seule, je dois bien l'avouer, que j'aurais tuée sans remord aucun. Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Le déclic s'est fait de façon bien involontaire. C'est Blaise qui un jour m'a fait la remarque qui a scellé mon destin. Je me plaignais d'elle dans la Salle Commune, comme à mon habitude. Il était fréquent que je crache mon venin sur Potter et compagnie, mais j'en avais particulièrement après elle ce jour-là. C'est là que Blaise m'a coupé la parole pour la seule fois depuis le début de notre amitié. Je l'entends encore.  
"Drago, t'es chiant avec la Granger, lâche-là à force, on s'en fout ! On croirait que tu l'aimes à toujours te soucier de ses faits et gestes ! "  
Je vous passe la réaction que j'ai eue à ces mots, je suis resté cloué tant l'évidence me frappait de plein fouet. Impossible ! Inconcevable ! Et pourtant, je n'étais pas stupide au point de ne pas me rendre compte que Blaise avait fait mouche. Moi ? Amoureux de Dents-de-Castor ?  
Et me voilà ici, forcé de la voir tous les jours que Merlin fait. Sa présence est une véritable torture autant physique que morale, parce ce n'est pas parce que mon cœur a pris une décision, que ma tête elle est du même avis. Je la hais autant que je l'aime. Et plus le temps passe, et plus je l'aime, et plus je la déteste. Mais c'est comme pour mes parents, si je rejette cette mission pour fuir, je perds la vie. Je préfère donc perdre la raison à choisir. C'est comme ça. Je paye le prix fort cet amour déraisonné et je sais que je suis condamné à le subir. Granger et moi ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble, et je porterai ce poids pour le reste de mon existence. Je vous l'avais dit, Hécate s'est vraiment surpassée.

_No one knows what it's like  
__To feel these feelings  
__Like i do, and i blame you !_

Comment faire dans une telle situation, quel sentiment prendra le pas sur l'autre au final ? Comment est-il possible d'aimer et de haïr tout en même temps ? Je n'ai pas encore de réponse à cette question. Je me sens si honteux d'avoir des sentiments si forts pour Hermione. Tss, Hermione, ça me semble être une épine dans la bouche, et pourtant c'est comme cela qu'on appelle les personnes que l'on chérit non ? Quand on aime on arrive au moins à prononcer le prénom de l'autre ? Je ne pourrai me confier à personne tant que je n'aurai pas compris moi-même ce qui se passe en moi. Seul Blaise serait en mesure de me comprendre, mais il n'est plus là lui non plus. Il fait partie de la longue liste de morts au combat, comme je lui en veux de m'avoir laissé ! Il était l'unique à qui je pouvais tout raconter. Il aurait su lui, m'aider à faire le point sur cette impasse. C'était bien lui qui avait causé ma prise de conscience, non ?  
On toque à la porte et à nouveau mon cœur se lacère de colère, d'amertume, de douleur, d'amour... il ne s'est jamais autant manifesté que depuis que je suis ici, le sale avorton, il aime sautiller dans ma poitrine pour se rappeler à mon bon souvenir. Elle est venue voir si j'étais réveillé, m'annoncer que le déjeuner était servi. Je lui cracherais sa gentillesse à la figure ! Se rend-t-elle seulement compte que chacune de ses attentions pour essayer de paraître agréable, pour améliorer la cohabitation forcée me noie davantage ? Elle me déteste aussi, je le sais pertinemment, mais elle fait des efforts, pour que tout se passe bien, pour ne pas faire entrer les hostilités extérieures dans ce dernier havre de paix qu'est le quartier général. Et c'est vrai que l'ambiance chaleureuse ici est comme un poison qui vous envahit et vous donne envie d'aider à mettre la table et de sortir la poubelle. C'est un véritable virus qui ravage tout. Chez les Mangemorts, on est trop occupé à craindre l'humeur du Maître et surtout, par-dessus tout déterminer l'identité de celui sur qui il passera sa colère. Et ce n'est que lorsque je descends dans la salle à manger, et que je la surprends enlacée dans les bras de son rouquin que je comprends enfin. Je sais pourquoi je la déteste à ce point. Aucun des deux sentiments qui m'habitent ne pourra jamais prendre le dessus tant qu'elle ne sera pas mienne. Ce que je hais en elle, hormis la souillure de son sang, c'est la sangsue à tête de belette à qui elle offre son affection. Cette part d'elle que jamais je ne pourrai obtenir. Je la déteste d'être une sale Gryffondor attirée par un autre que moi.

_No one bites back as hard  
__On their anger  
__None of my pain and woe  
__Can show through_

En même temps, que pouvais-je espérer d'autre ? Rien. Je le savais avant même de poser un pied dans cette maison. Ron, Harry... je me suis obligé à les appeler par leur prénom, preuve de changement oblige, mais eux n'ont pas fait le moindre effort pour m'accepter. Ils me tolèrent tout au plus, et je ne suis pas fou au point de penser qu'ils ne m'auraient pas balancé dans un cachot humide si Hermione n'avait pas intercédé. Encore elle, toujours elle. Personne ne réalise donc que c'est elle qui les tient tous les deux ? Que sans elle cette guerre serait terminée depuis longtemps ? Potter est un grand sorcier, là-aussi il serait idiot de prétendre le contraire. Mais il est bien connu que derrière chaque grand homme se cache une femme, et à défaut d'être de Sang-Pur, c'est bel et bien une femme qu'incarne Hermione. Aucune de mes douleurs, aucun de mes malheurs d'enfance, qui pourtant expliquent tant de choses sur moi, ne sont en mesure de les transpercer, de leur donner l'envie de me regarder différemment. Leur haine envers moi est si grande, et pourtant, malgré la difficulté que ça représente, ils ravalent cette colère, parce qu'elle le leur a demandé, parce qu'elle a décidé que c'était nécessaire. Ses pouvoirs magiques ne sont peut-être pas aussi forts que les miens, certainement pas d'ailleurs, le sang fait loi, mais du pouvoir elle en a. Et le pouvoir moi, ça m'attire si irrésistiblement, que je commence même à prendre plaisir à rêver d'elle sous mes assauts lubriques, j'attends presque ces nuits où je me perds dans mes fantasmes d'Hermione sachant parfaitement qu'à mon réveil, au premier contact sonore ou visuel que j'aurai avec elle, mon cœur se perdra dans la souffrance.

_Discover l.i.m.p., say it !_

Et enfin ce jour arrive, je savais que ça arriverait, aussi sûrement que le soleil se lève à l'Est et se couche à l'Ouest. Au bout de dix-sept longs mois de coexistence pacifique plus ou moins forcée, elle s'est faite dominer par son insatiable curiosité. Pourquoi ? C'est un mot si essentiel dans la vie d'Hermione que même le plus profond dégoût qu'elle porte à quelqu'un, quelqu'un comme moi, doit être expliqué et motivé par la réponse à un pourquoi. Elle ne peut arrêter ses choix tant qu'elle n'a pas rationalisé ce qu'elle éprouve, elle est comme ça. Aussi, lorsqu'elle a toqué à ma porte ce jour-là pour venir "discuter" avec moi, c'est avec un réel sourire que je l'ai accueillie. Je savais, qu'elle venait pour tenter de me comprendre, et qu'elle allait certainement s'y casser les dents, sauf si bien-sûr je décidais de jouer le jeu. En avais-je envie ? Je ne saurais le dire, peut-être qu'après tout ce temps, une main tendue, même celle d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, finit par devenir tentante à prendre. Nous avons tout passé en revue, du moins elle le croit, de mon enfance misérable aux apparences dorées, à la scolarité dont elle n'a été qu'un lointain témoin, à ce choix de retourner ma veste pour les rejoindre dans leur taudis de fortune. Et c'est ce jour-là, ce jour parmi tous les autres de mon existence que j'ai pris conscience du pouvoir d'Hermione dans son entièreté. J'en avais été jusqu'à maintenant spectateur, et prisonnier par cet amour dont je ne voulais pas. Mais cette fois, j'étais si captivé par son aura et sa sincérité envers moi, que la seule idée de me retrouver seul après qu'elle ait réellement eu envie de me déchiffrer moi me rendait faible. Le pouvoir de La-Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était foudroyant à la fois par sa puissance et sa simplicité, elle n'était motivée que par une chose, la sincérité. Et que Merlin en soit témoin, j'ai été à deux doigts de chialer. La porte refermée, je m'affalai sur mon lit, totalement et irrémédiablement vidé de toute substance, de toute haine, j'étais mou..., comme un biscuit trempé trop longtemps dans une tasse de thé, prêt à me désagréger.

_No one knows what it's like  
__To be mistreated, to be defeated  
__Behind blue eyes_

Non personne ne sait ce que ça fait de mesurer brutalement un jour, que tout sur ce quoi on a raisonné dans une vie est incomplet, et qu'on était totalement à côté de la réalité. Oui bien-sûr, les Sang-Purs sont plus puissants que les Sang-Mêlés, mais cela ne vaut que pour la Magie telle qu'on la définit à l'école ou au Ministère, celle qui sort de notre baguette. Que dire d'une femme qui accueille son mari avec sourire et chaleur quand elle sait très bien qu'il la trompe ? Que dire d'une petite fille innocente qui tend la main à son camarade de classe sans se préoccuper qu'il soit riche ou pauvre, aimé des autres ou abhorré ? Que dire d'Hermione, qui vient vers moi sans armes autre que son sourire sincère et dévastateur, alors que je suis responsable de tant de ses larmes ? Comment appeler toutes ces choses autrement que Magie ? Oui, j'ai été élevé dans un monde où il fallait tout mettre dans des cases bien déterminées. Sang-Pur, Sang-Mêlé, Sang-de-Bourbe, Moldus. Certains sont capables de faire surgir la Magie qui est en eux au travers d'une baguette, d'autres se contentent de la laisser réchauffer les cœurs, mais finalement nous sommes tous des magiciens.  
Je suis là, à porter un regard neuf sur le monde, et ce que je découvre remet tout en question. Aujourd'hui derrière mes yeux bleus, mes idéaux sont maltraités, je suis défait de constater à quel point j'ai manqué de clairvoyance, mais il me reste encore une chance d'obtenir la rédemption.

_No one knows how to say  
__That they're sorry and don't worry  
__I'm not telling lies_

Personne ne sait jamais comment demander pardon, et je ne fais pas exception. J'ai beau avoir réalisé pas mal de choses sur ma vie, je ne vais certainement pas m'écraser devant Potter et sa clique. Je veux suivre mon propre chemin, goûter enfin à la liberté. Si pour le moment, ce vœu demande que je me batte à leurs côtés, je suis prêt à le faire, mais ce n'est que pour mon propre salut. Lorsque je descends manger et que je croise leur regard, la différence me frappe de plein fouet. Hermione me sourit et je comprends que sa Magie a une nouvelle fois opéré. Hermione croit à mon changement, et tous la suivent, et dire que je l'aime à en crever tout en sachant que je ne pourrai jamais la toucher...  
Je ne me leurre pas sur ce qui va suivre, nous sommes en guerre et le danger est loin d'être écarté, mais dorénavant, je ne m'inquiète plus, car je ne mens plus.

_No one knows what it's like  
__To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
__Behind blue eyes._

Personne ne sait ce que c'est d'être un homme mauvais, d'être un homme triste, parce que même moi derrière mes yeux bleus, je ne le suis plus.


End file.
